


Lucky Stars

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LUNA SEA, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Uruha didn't expect to meet his hero that day, but fate and luck bring him straight to the man he adores.





	Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest fanfiction, and whilst it isn't perfect, it has a charm to it that I liked. A lot of the stories from this time, 2008, need to be re-written, but this one I'm leaving as it is. With some grammar changes.

            Was it luck or fate that brought us together? Maybe a combination of both? Maybe I was fated to meet somebody that day and luck choose him? I sit here besides him quietly, just enjoying the moment. The warmth of his skin, the protection his arm offers as it holds me tight. It feels like a dream. If it’s a dream I refuse to wake up. I’ll spend the rest of my life comatose. This is too perfect to give up.

            “Uruha?” He asks. “Are you still awake?”

            “If I’m awake this is real and I don’t want to ever fall asleep. If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.” He laughs at this but doesn’t make fun of me. He’s far too nice for that. He’s older than me. More mature. More experienced. I know in the future he will teach me everything I need to know. But let’s start with the past.

 

            “Your hair is fine, come on.” Kai complained, dragging me out of the dressing room. My hair was not fine but I didn’t have time to fix it. We were to be on live TV in ten minutes and we had to get to the set. We didn’t get far before Kai realised that Ruki was still in the dressing room.

            “Go ahead.” Kai orders, so I walk about three steps down the hall before turning back. One last look in the mirror. Maybe I can fix my hair.

            “Ruki now is not the time to tidy up.” Kai complained, dragging Ruki out of the room. With his free hand he grabs me and determined he drags the two of us to the set. Ruki and I share a knowing smile. This isn’t the first time Kai has had to drag us out of the changing room. It’s not our fault we’re perfectionists. Ruki’s not happy unless everything is clean and tidy. I’m only happy when I look my best.

            Kai, being the paranoid guy he is, thinks we do this on purpose to wind him up. Well we don’t. That’s just an added bonus.

            We reach the set and Kai leaves Ruki and I with the show’s host, as he goes to stop Reita showing off his muscles to the hostess and any female staff member who’s hanging around.

            Aoi’s already sitting in his place, acting like the good one. Well off course he behaves perfectly, he wants to get into Kai’s pants. I don’t begrudge him for this. We like who we like. I suspect Kai returns Aoi’s feelings but is too professional to ever admit it. I hope for Aoi’s sake that he one day does, or for Aoi to gather the confidence needed to make a move.

            I sit beside Aoi and soon Reita is beside me. Ruki and Kai take the front seats and the interview soon takes place. It’s followed by a live, complete with some fan service between me and Aoi. Is that jealousy I can see on Kai’s face? I think it is. I grin happily and the live continues. The camera’s turn off for the advert break and we leave the set, making room for whichever band follows us. I wasn’t really paying attention when our manager filled us in, I was too focused on what I had thought was a spot developing on my left cheek.

 

            “Ok how does everyone think that went?” Kai asks us in the dressing room. He always lets us criticise ourselves first before bringing up any comments or complaints he has. “Ruki?”

            “I think I went a little of key on the second verse,” Ruki admits. I didn’t notice but that was when I was watching Kai.

            “Yes. But it was only a little, I don’t think anybody noticed.” Kai confirmed. “Also some of your English was a little off but you did well.”

            “You always say my English is off,” Ruki complained. “I like to see you sing in English.”

            “No you don’t,” Kai laughed. “Aoi you can go next.”

            “I didn’t notice anything.” Aoi confessed.

            “Neither did I,” Kai confirmed. Yeah, he’s completely in love with Aoi. Blind to all flaws. “Uruha?”

            I wanted to reply ‘I though you were jealous when I was performing fan service with Aoi.’ But instead I responded with “I almost tripped up at one point.”

            “So that was what it was,” Kai laughed. “I thought you were having a seizure.” Reita was given time to confess to missing a cue and starting the bass part a little off and then we all were given a chance to criticise Kai’s performance before finally changing back into out street clothes. After all, even I don’t walk around wearing shorts in winter.

            “Where’s the water?” I complain as I look in the mini fridge. I’m thirsty now and it’s completely empty.

            “There is none. I told you before. You have to go to the vending machine.” Kai reminded me. I have a vague memory of Kai talking about water when I was having my make-up done. I was too busy making sure that my eye shadow was been done right. It was something about the company not delivering any, or something.

            “What a pain.” I complain, as I grab my bag and root around for my wallet. Oh well, the extra exercise will be good for me.

 

            After being stopped for autographs by the cleaner and a roadie for another band I reached the vending machines. There’s definitely something about TV studios where only employees are allowed to enter. It’s kind of nice to not need a bodyguard. Mine are all nice guys, but still.

            I put some money in the machine and press the buttons and watch as my water is dispensed. I collect it and turn to leave before staring in surprise. There aren’t meant to be fans here. Everyone here is a professional but somebody has made a mistake.

            “Sugizo-Sama!” I gasp at the sight of my hero. I’ve spent hours practising guitar to Luna Sea songs, imagining I was Sugizo. His guitar parts were my favourite. Why was he here? Was this some hidden camera thing? No, he was probably performing too. I bet Kai failed to mention it on purpose. No way would I have missed him telling me about Sugizo. He just didn’t want me to get too excited and start searching the halls for my hero. I would have done the same if I was him, so I’m not too mad.

            “Uruha-San,” My hero said with a smile. He knows who I am! “And San is fine. You really don’t have to call me Sama. It sounds wrong.”

            “But you’re my hero. I have to call you Sugizo-Sama.” I stammer.

            “You’re a fan?” Sugizo asked, amused by the concept. “Most of my fans call me Sugi-Chan.”

            “You’re a legend. Only Sama does you justice.” I argue.

            “I’m a musician. It sounds wrong to me,” Sugizo complained. “Call me Sugi-Chan.”

            “Yes, Sugi-Chan,” I relent. I’m not going to argue with him. “Can I have an autograph?” I manage to ask, as I search for paper in non-existent pockets.

            “Sure. But I have no paper either,” Sugizo admits. “I know what. Are you free later?”

            “Yeah. After this I’m free.” I admit.

            “I’ll take you out for lunch then. Come to my dressing room when you’re ready. It’s down there.” He adds, pointing to the corridor where he’s just left.

            “You’re going to take me to lunch?” I gasp. How is this happening?

            “Yeah. I’m free and everyone’s busy,” Sugizo confessed. “And you’re not just any fan.”

            “Oh god.” I stammer shocked.

            “You finished with the machine?” Sugizo asked, reminding me why I was here. I nod and step back. As I watch him I open my water and take a gulp. I notice Sugizo buys the exact same brand as me.

            “See you later. Uru-Chan.” Sugizo says with a grin, as he turns and leaves me to watch him go in shock.

 

            “Why didn’t you tell me he was here!” I shout at Kai. I don’t care that he’s naked and soaking wet from what had to be the world’s quickest shower. Kai reaches for a towel and gives me a look.

            “I felt sorry for him.” He commented, heading towards his part of the dressing room.

            “Well don’t be. He likes me. He asked me out for lunch.” I brag. This gets some jealous comments, we are all fans of Luna Sea. They might not be together now but that doesn’t stop us being fans. 

            I smirk as I strip off my clothes and get into the shower getting complaints from Aoi who was still waiting. There were only two showers in the room. Well tough. I have to get ready fast in case Sugizo changes his mind and leaves without me.

 

            “Sugizo-Sam… Sugi-Chan?” I call as I knock on his door. All the rooms are labelled which made finding him easier.

            “Come in,” Sugizo called and I let myself in. I look around and realise this room is no different than ours. His drummer is still here but everyone else has left. They must have been on before us. “I’m just packing up my things. Don’t you have anything?”

            “I got Ruki to sort it out for me.” I explain. All it cost me was one night babysitting his dog. Seeing as I love dogs this is no cost at all.

            “Afraid I would leave?” Sugizo teased.

            “A little.” I admit.

            “I wouldn’t do that,” Sugizo says. I can tell he’s completely serious when he says this. “In fact, I better tell you this before we leave. I’m not just doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I… get out of here.” He said turning to his drummer at the last minute. The drummer laughs and winks at me as he leaves. What on earth is going on? “This is… I kind of want to go on a date with you.” Sugizo confessed, flashing me that smile of his that melts my heart.

            “Yes!” I cry out in delight. Sugizo looks visibly relieved.

            “I know I’m older than you. Old enough that it might be an issue but you’re so pretty.” Sugizo confessed.

            “I don’t mind the age gap,” I announce. “What is age? Besides we J Rockers all seem to stop aging in our late twenties anyway.”

            “That is true.” Sugizo says with a grin.

 

            Lunch was amazing. Sugizo was as nice as I’d always thought. He told me about his daughter, Luna. About how his marriage had fallen apart when he finally accepted that he was gay. I found it adorable that he could name every one of his daughter’s dolls.

            In return I told him about the drunken night with Aoi, where we had both ended up making out. There had been a lot of touching too. In fact, we’d pretty much done everything except have sex together. That night we had both accepted our sexuality. We also both knew that we’d never be more than friends. I had confessed to the rest of the band soon after. No one was really surprised. I think it was probably their acceptance of me that convinced Aoi to come out too. At least to his friends. Neither of us had told the media yet. Though that didn’t stop the fan fiction of course. In fan fiction even Reita’s gay.

            I told Sugizo how much he had meant to me as a young guitarist dreaming of fame. How happy I was to be here. He told me about hide. To Sugizo hide had been what Sugizo is to me, his role model. He had also been his friend. Did Sugizo share the same fate with me? Would we become friends? Would I eventually meet a younger guitarist who idealised me? Would we become friends too?

            Conversation moved away from us and he told me the stories behind the constellations of the stars. Not just the Japanese constellations the western ones too. It was fascinating and I began to understand his love for the night sky.

            The only think that stopped our conversation were waitresses asking our order and the occasional fan. It was an expensive restaurant so it wasn’t so bad. Sometimes you can get so swarmed by fans you have to leave. Besides our body guards were sitting at the next table, pretending not to listen in. They had met us on the way out of the studio.  They glared at anyone who looked like they were about to come over and only the very brave could gather enough courage to ignore them.

            When the bill came, Sugizo paid. He’d invited me on this date and he refused to let me pay for it. Not even a single yen. Yes, I did try to give him 1 Yen.

            Neither of us wanted this date to end and so we strolled around town. We were gathering quite a crowd according to my bodyguard but I didn’t notice. I only had eyes for him.

            Somewhere along the way he’d become more than my idol. He had become a real person with thoughts and feelings. I was less nervous around him. In the end he was only human. A human with exceptional talent that I’d always admire.

            “If you want, you can come to my place. Have dinner. Watch DVD’s.” Sugizo suggested.

            “I’d like that.” I confessed and that’s how I ended up here. At his place. His cooking was good. Not the best but good enough to enjoy and compliment without lying or elaborating the facts. Of course when your friends with Kai you become a harsh judge.

           

            The films are over now and I’m sitting here in Sugizo’s embrace. What now? Does he expect me to spend the night? I don’t normally give myself away so easily but it is Sugizo. I don’t think he knows what to do either. We’re here in silence just enjoying each others company.

            “Uruha?” he asks. “Are you still awake?”

            “If I’m awake this is real and I don’t want to ever fall asleep. If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.” I respond. His laugh really is nice.

            “You’re going to end up really tired then,” Sugizo responds. “Don’t worry. If you sleep I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

            “So, there will be a second date?” I ask. Please say yes. I can’t handle any other answer.

            “Yes,” He responds. “If it’s what you want.”

            “It is. Not only because you’re my hero but because you’re an amazing person.” I explain.

            “As are you,” Sugizo responds. I can tell he means it. “But I’m not going to ask you to spend the night. It’s better if you went home. I want more from you than a one-night stand.”

            “Thank you.” I reply.

            “Why?” Sugizo asks.

            “For saving me from a difficult decision.” I respond and there’s his laugh again.

            “But I do demand a kiss.” Sugizo announces. He’s half joking and half deadly serious. I know if I refuse it will hurt him deep inside. Who would refuse a kiss with Sugizo anyway?

            “I’m happy to obey.” I say, flashing him a smile. He smiles back. A beautiful smile that melts my heart. Then we kiss. He’s as good a kisser as he is a guitarist. The kiss ends and I start a second one, a third, a fourth. His tongue asks permission to enter my mouth and I allow it. I hold onto him as he playful explores my mouth with his tongue. Without warning he pulls back. Pulls away. Have I done something wrong? No, I’ve done something right I realise as my eyes fall on his trousers. I nervously bit my lip. Should I offer to stay?

            “I think maybe you should go home.” Sugizo suggests, showing no signs of embarrassment.

            “Ok.” I sigh, disappointed. I leave him my phone number and leave regretfully. What if he never calls back? No, I shouldn’t worry, Sugizo will keep his promise, my lucky stars still shine over me. Tomorrow will be another great day.


End file.
